


Late Night Combat Training

by writermaedchen



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Combat Training, Cute Banter, F/M, Fluff, sassy clary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermaedchen/pseuds/writermaedchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace never loses. Ever. For Clary, he just might make an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Combat Training

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet little one shot for you guys. It’s probably set somewhere in season 1 of the show or at the beginnings of the books. They aren’t dating yet but you know attraction can’t be denied. And being in love for the first time either. Even if you haven’t acknowledged that feeling yet :p. Also sorry for any mistakes, English isn’t my first language lol. Keep the requests coming : http://smoaksgreenarrow.tumblr.com/ask !
> 
> Hope you like it :)

He hadn’t planned this. He really hadn’t! Everything Jace wanted when he woke up at 2 clock in the morning, because his throat was desert-dry, was to get a glass of water. On the way to the kitchen he had heard battle sounds. An impacting body, a female moan and a high laugh. Oh please, what kind of man wouldn’t have been curious? So he took the hallway to the training room and remained in the doorway , surprised when he saw who the girl was laying on the ground groaning frustrated: Clary. Izzy hovered over the little redhead and grinned broadly.  
“ You’re doing pretty well for the fact that you’re so small and delicate and basically a mundane! ” She praised Clary and pulled her back on her feet. It was only then , that Jace noticed what Clary was wearing - and oh **wow** that was a sight for the gods. Her slender legs were encased in tight leather pants , she wore boots and a skin tight black top that showed off all the good parts. Her red curls were pulled back in a ponytail , which she just threw frustrated over her shoulders. Izzy seemed to not notice Jace when he stepped into the room a little further. 

______________________________________________________________

“ I think you broke my tailbone. ” Clary groaned and blew strands of hair out of her eyes in frustration. She knew she could not expect herself  to be as good as Isabelle. She was raised as a mundane and had zero experience with any of these fighting techniques - but damn! She had to find and rescue her mother, fast. Besides, she also found some kind of identity in the knowledge that she too belonged to the Shadowhunters . And she wanted to be a good one. A damn good one.  That’s why they had decided to train since neither her nor Isabelle could sleep. 

“ How many times were you the one laying on the ground, huh? ” Clary murmured and snorted. Thereupon Isabelle laughed and shook her head in amusement. “ If you were to get me on my back, I would have long ago turned into demons food! ‘’  Wow, motivating. ‘’Well, show me again what you were doing with your leg! ” She demanded and placed both feet firmly on the ground. Isabelle smiled slyly and turned to the door. 

“ Jace is a professional. Why don’t you show it to her?’’

Clary turned around startled and stared at Jace, who was probably taken by surprise too judging by his facial expression. After a second, she realized that Jace had probably been watching her for a while, and blushed at the thought. Damn it. Why did she feel like she had to stand up to him?

______________________________________________________________

This, dare he say, bitch. She had known all along that he was standing there! Jace looked at the two girls with a neutral expression although he was very fond of the idea of touching Clary, since hand to hand combat required skin contact. ” I’m hardly wearing the right clothes. “ He replied, watching Clary running her eyes  over his naked torso and visibly swallowing. Jace grinned and glanced at his sweatpants and his bare feet and decided that he could fight a girl who was almost two heads shorter than himself, even in sweatpants and bare feet c’mon!  She would never have the upper hand.

Boy, was he wrong.

Jace took Izzy’s a place and smiled mischievously at Clary. ” Ready? “ She nodded focused, trying not to stare at his defined abs. He started easy with her, a few hand maneuvers there, and a few leg maneuvers there and ops, there she laid. He was hardly out of breath even though Clary really tried, and he had to agree with Izzy: for a beginner she fought well. It made him proud, somehow.

” If you wanted to lie on your back in front of me, you might as well just tell me. There are much more pleasant activities that require this position other than to fight.“ Jace couldn’t hold back a comment loving the teasing banter between him and her. It was fun. He saw how Clary stared in disbelief before she started to grin and raised an eyebrow. She gave him her hand to signal that he should pull her up. But when he followed the request, she pulled on his arm, which left him so unprepared that he fell forward and landed on the floor. Clary sat up instantly leaning over him, her hands on the right and left side of his face. 

” _**Oh** Jace, If you wanted to lie on your back in front of me you might as well just tell me. _ “ She repeated his former words sweetly and batted her lashes at him before she sat down with a victorious smile, half on his thigh. _Oh…._

Her hand was on his lower abdomen and he could not tell whether she meant to do that or not. No matter what, it did turn him on and he gave her a lascivious smile. ” So who won? “ Clary brushed some hair off her forehead and leaned a little closer to him, so that he could smell the scent of vanilla and cappuccino. 

‘’ Well me of course.  Or do you mind? ‘’, she challenged him.

Jace hated to lose. But for Clary he would make an exception. 

” No. Not at all.“


End file.
